peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The chess tournament
the episode (theme song) peppa pig:the chess tournament the leader of the chess club: lets have a contest with the geek club and it will be of course a chess tournament the narrator: meanwhile in the geek club the leader of the geek club: it seems that we will have a club battle with the chess club okay who wants to be the contestant? (devi lizard lifts her hand up) the leader of the geek club: devi lizard are you up for the challenge? devi lizard: yes (at the schools auditorium) peppa pig: what is a club battle? sara cow: well two clubs can have a contest of something this one is chess peppa pig: is chess like checkers? Edward elephant: No Each chess piece has its own way of moving. In the diagrams, the dots mark the squares where the piece can move if there are no intervening piece(s)of either color. wich are black and white The king moves one square in any direction. The king also has a special move called castling that involves also moving a rook. The rook can move any number of squares along a rank or file, but cannot leap over other pieces. Along with the king, a rook is involved during the king's castling move. The bishop can move any number of squares diagonally, but cannot leap over other pieces. The queen combines the power of a rook and bishop and can move any number of squares along a rank, file, or diagonal, but cannot leap over other pieces. The knight moves to any of the closest squares that are not on the same rank, file, or diagonal, thus the move forms an "L"-shape: two squares vertically and one square horizontally, or two squares horizontally and one square vertically. The knight is the only piece that can leap over other pieces. The pawn can move forward to the unoccupied square immediately in front of it on the same file, or on its first move it can advance two squares along the same file, provided both squares are unoccupied (black dots in the diagram); or the pawn can capture an opponent's piece on a square diagonally in front of it on an adjacent file, by moving to that square (black "x"s). A pawn has two special moves: the en passant capture and promotion. White is in checkmate, being unable to escape attack by the black bishops. Games can be won in the following ways: Checkmate: The player whose turn it is to move is in check and has no legal move to escape check. Resignation: Either player may resign, conceding the game to the opponent. It is usually considered poor etiquette to play on in a truly hopeless position, and for this reason high-level games rarely end in checkmate. Win on time: In games with a time control, a player wins if the opponent runs out of time, even if the opponent has a much superior position, as long as the player still has a theoretical possibility to checkmate the opponent. Forfeit: A player who cheats, or violates the rules of the game, or violates the rules specified for the particular tournament can be forfeited. In high-level tournaments, players have been forfeited for such things as arriving late for the game (even by a matter of seconds), receiving a call or text on a cell phone, refusing to undergo a body search for electronic devices, and unsporting behavior (such as refusing to shake the opponent's hand). peppa pig: wow that is long and complicated Edward elephant: im a clever clogs madam gazelle: welcome to the battle of the clubs this time the chess club vs the geek club (the contestants sit in the chairs) (the chess club member makes a move) the narrator: lets fast ford this contest madam gazelle: the winner of this game is the geek clubs devi lizard (madam gazelle gives devi lizard the medal) devi lizard: good game (she shakes his arm) (the end) Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes of peppa pig in high school